Transfer Student
by bookcelebluver3
Summary: This year the Morgan's were chosen for the Transfer Program. Zachary Goode was chosen as the lucky student to stay with them. That leaves Zach and Cammie living alone for 6 months. With a strict no relationships rule. I wonder what'll happen? AU.


**Author's Note: Okay so this is just a random idea I had. It's kind of rough right now, but tell me what you think please. Also this is a pretty short intro; I promise the other chapters will be longer!**

** Song of the Chapter: Good Life by One Republic**

"Cammie, I'm going to go pick up the Transfer students from the airport now," Rachel Morgan yelled up the stairs to her daughter. In her room Cammie rolled her eyes and grimaced.

The Transfer Program was taking place at their house this year. Every year one lucky student from somewhere in the U.S got to come to Roseville for 6 months and decide if they wanted to go to the privileged Gallagher Academy for the Extraordinary. It was a private co-ed school famous all over America. Everyone wanted in.

Since Rachel Morgan was the Administrator of the school, she volunteered to house the boy who had gotten picked. Cammie was not too happy, because last year an extremely nerdy boy named Arnold has gotten picked, and stayed down the street from her. Let's just say that Arnold wasn't the cleanest or most normal of people.

Besides she'd spent the last week clearing out the guest room, right next to hers. Plus she didn't exactly feel comfortable with some stranger living with her for half a year. What if he was some creepy stalker? Or worse another Arnold?

Well, truthfully Cammie knew that he wouldn't be a creepy stalker because all contestants were given thorough background checks. If she was being honest with herself she knew that she was only throwing a fit because nobody had stayed in that room since her dad had dies, and she didn't want some random guy stayed there for her junior year.

Cammie didn't want to bring up these issues with her mom, because she'd overreact and bring her to counseling or something. No, Cammie decided that she'd just suck it up, and not let this guy ruin her junior year. Besides she wouldn't even have to talk to him at school hopefully. Her friend's would have her back, it's not like she would want to talk to another Arnold.

Her dad had dies 6 years ago, but to Cammie it still felt like yesterday he was coming home from work. He used to be the CEO of a major company, and when he died he left behind a lot of money.

Cammie was about to call Macey, when she heard the door slam and laughter coming from downstairs. Not wanting to be rude and also a little bit curious Cammie jogged down the stairs and stopped abruptly when she saw him.

Standing in front of the doorway next to her mom was a boy who looked to be the same age as her. He had brown hair, and when he looked up at her she gasped. He had the most intense, piercing green eyes she'd ever seen. He was definitely no Arnold.

"Cammie darling this is Zachary Goode, he's the student who will be stayed with us," Cammie tore her eyes away from Zach to look at her mother, who had a smile on her face. Cammie walked over to him and held out her hand for him.

"Welcome to Roseville, I'm Cammie," she said smiling easily. He returned the smile, as he took her hand and firmly shook it. Cammie couldn't help but notice how warm and soft his hand felt against hers.

Her hand was still in his when her mom coughed awkwardly, bringing the two out of their bubble. Zach immediately dropped her hand and brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head instead. "So, Cammie how about you give Zach a tour of the house. Then we all can sit down for dinner. Oh before dinner I would like to talk to you too about something very important. Okay that's all, now go run along, while I make dinner."

And with that Cammie's mom walked away, leaving Zach and Cammie alone. Zach turned to her, smirking "Well let's get this tour started Cammie." He said slyly winking at her.

**Author's Note: Okay so how was it? Please review! Once I get 10 reviews I'll post the next chapter.**


End file.
